


《他是星灵族》292

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》292

292  
中餐外卖和生日蛋糕一起送来了，里面还有庆生用的小气球和蜡烛，以及一顶小小的纸壳王冠。  
赫海同去门口取外卖，眼看着送餐员就要拿不住满手乱七八糟的小玩意儿了，东海赶忙接过蛋糕，赫宰则将那顶飞出去的小王冠顺势戴到东海头顶。  
——啊，好可爱！  
赫宰看着东海，心底热爱小动物的本性又一次爆发，他的漂亮宝贝就算只戴着纸壳做的王冠都可爱得不像话。  
为什么要吃外卖？不能直接从亲亲开始今晚的庆生活动吗？  
思及此，反倒是赫宰的肚子先饿得叫了几声，他刚刚才醒来，一天连一顿正经饭都没来得及吃。  
不过还有件要紧事得做，赫宰对东海努了下嘴，示意：“把你手机拿出来，让别人给咱们拍张合影。”  
东海仍有些怔愣，他以为平素对二人关系守口如瓶的赫宰不会如此大方地开诚布公他们的恋情。  
结果赫宰不仅烦请送餐员帮两人拍了合影，还在快门一下下按着时亲了亲东海的侧脸：“宝贝，祝你生日快乐。”  
戴着小王冠的东海简直要感动哭了，他做梦都没想到，一贯谨慎自持的恋人竟无所顾忌地袒露出对他的爱意。  
东海继而从玄关的零钱柜中掏出一大笔小费，递给送餐员：“再多拍几张！！！”

就在今天，这个东海原以为是一生中最难过的生日，竟被娇纵他一切行径的赫宰生生扭转成他最快乐的一天。  
东海一面挑选着手机里的合影，顺便帮赫宰掰中餐外卖的筷子——咔哒，掰劈了。  
赫宰见状，夺过东海的筷子，笑着埋怨：“这点事儿从来都干不好，小笨猪。”  
东海才不在乎，注意力全在手机上一张张划过的合影，而后放大、再放大，蹙紧眉头：“赫，这张你很好看，但是我闭眼了，真讨厌(〃＞皿＜)！”  
赫宰瞥了下手机屏幕里的照片：“你闭眼也很好看啊，不打紧——再者说这是快拍，好多照片呢，你选一张咱们都睁着眼睛的。”  
“对哦，赫是天才，嘿嘿^______^！”东海的快乐就是如此简单，选完最喜欢的那张照片后便立刻换成了手机桌面。

赫海选择在接下来的时间补齐之前没看完的刑侦剧。  
是的，一部他们都长大了但还在每季续订的超长电视剧，主角们的年纪也从青年到中年。  
东海总喜欢模仿警探男主角，边吃边看，还要盯着赫宰的脸，拿腔作调地发问：“不要对我撒谎，你的每一帧表情都逃不过我的眼睛。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，接了句：“我尊敬的警探先生，我已经把自己的全部都交给您了。”  
东海挑眉：“真的？”  
“千真万确。”赫宰故意挤眉弄眼，逗弄着小老虎，见东海果不其然笑了，但对方盘中的食物还没动几口，便另起话茬，问道，“胃口不好么？”  
“嗯？”东海顺着赫宰的目光瞄了眼中餐外卖，无奈地叹了口气，“好吃是好吃，可热量太高了，我怕……”  
“今天是你生日，还用得着忌口么？”赫宰担心东海该饿坏了，忙挖了一大勺宫保鸡丁送到对方嘴里。  
东海边咀嚼着食物，与赫宰说：“厉旭之前去中国发展，跟我说正宗的宫保鸡丁不是这个味道。”  
赫宰知道美国这边的中餐大多烹调得奇奇怪怪，于是想了想，提议：“以后咱们去中国玩一趟？”  
“好呀~”东海咯咯笑，“只要是跟你在一块儿。”  
紧跟着，东海又与埋头吃饭的赫宰聊起厉旭去中国的往事，包括那边的风土人情，以及不同城市的琳琅美食。  
赫宰看着东海又从昨日的六神无主恢复到现在的活力满满，不由笑了笑，无论东海说什么，他都点头答应——殊不知，东海规划的这条中国旅游路线，起码得花几个月时间才够游玩一圈。  
但东海有一句话被赫宰重点标记了：“中国有很多我的歌迷朋友呢^_______^！”  
赫宰拧了拧眉毛，沉默片刻后才回：“是吗？”  
“哎哟，你吃醋啦~？”东海改用手头的筷子尾端戳了戳赫仓鼠的脸颊。  
旋即，小老虎便被赫宰一把抱住，也不管电视上的美剧演到哪里了，就这样任由对方将自己压到地上。  
赫宰闷声说了句：“世界各地都有喜欢你的人，指不定凑到一起都能挤满好几十个操场了，我怎么可能有安全感？”  
“那现在压着我的坏男人是谁呀？”东海嘿嘿一乐，继而吻在咫尺间的嘴唇上，“赫，我们哪里都不去了，就把彼此囚禁在这地方吧。”  
赫宰任由东海温热的舌头勾着自己的牙齿，只觉得就从这一刻起，那挤满无数操场的假想敌们也都尽数消失了。  
是啊，他怕什么，谁都可以喜欢东海，但东海最爱的人只有他。

看来今夜也补不完待看的美剧了——小猫咪的坏心眼儿多着呢，生日之夜怎么能普普通通的就结束，这可是他囚禁赫宰的第一天。  
下一秒，东海便将双腿盘在赫宰的腰上，仅是对彼此的肉欲就是最坚固的牢笼：“说出去别人都不信呢。”嗯，赫宰勃起了，“我的身体只给过赫宰一个人，也只能接受你一个人……”  
话音未落，赫宰冲到头顶的成就感连带着手臂一股莫名的力量就将东海托举起来，直令被搂着腋下的漂亮宝贝不由笑出声：“你干嘛呀~！”  
“去洗澡，然后做爱。”赫宰等不及了，他鲜少将东海打横抱着，除非恨不得下个瞬间就将对方含化在嘴里，“不，边洗边做吧。”  
东海没有任何异议，他紧紧搂着赫宰的脖子，幸福得脑袋都发晕了。

第一次是赫宰把他抵在淋浴间的墙上，东海就像被对方的生殖器钉在了原地，只能打开腿，又被赫宰强行拽住脚腕。  
好在东海的柔韧性足以支撑他将一只脚搭在赫宰肩上，虽然被操得浑身摇晃，可快感还是多过一切知觉。  
赫宰很少像今天这样失控，快到连前戏都来不及做多少，显然是东海方才那番话令他十分受用，更是连连明知故问：“海海，宝贝，说你只爱我，只给我一个人。”  
“嗯嗯，爱你，我最爱你。”东海抬高腿，更深地吃进在肉穴里不停搅弄的性器，并与赫宰的嘴唇离近了些，时不时伸出舌头舔他一下，“海海只给哥哥一个人操~……啊！”  
再一秒，热水，很多很多热水就像从浴室的四面八方涌向两人的肉体，东海被浸得连双眼都睁不开，只知道自己的肉道都快被男人捅个对穿。  
赫宰在亲他，手指也不停爱怜地捏他枕在肩上的脚趾。  
这里只有他们，东海叫得快晕过去：“哥哥，热，身体热，快出汗了。”  
“出多少汗都没关系，正好在冲澡。”赫宰笑了声，身下挺腰的动作慢了些，继而摸到东海不住打颤的大腿根，撩起那地方向下淌的粘液，“坏海海，你要用淫水给哥哥洗澡吗？”  
没等东海作出回答，赫宰又吻上去，直接咬住东海乱动的舌头，送进了许多唾液。  
一时间，两人的知觉都开始混乱。  
头顶有不断的热水冲下来，再是唾液、淫水，最后是精液……约莫一刻钟时间的性爱，似乎没能洗干净任何地方。

但东海异常满足，哪怕事后腿有些酸，却还是在结束第一次短暂的性爱后推赫宰出浴室门：“去擦擦身体。”  
赫宰不肯走：“你站都站不稳了。”  
“又不是第一次被你弄成这样。”东海又羞又喜，“我有别的礼物送你，去床上等我。”  
听东海说得暧昧，赫宰心中默念三声：不应期快快结束。接着亲亲宝贝的脸颊：“反正待会儿再做的时候就可以直接进去了。”而后拍了下手边肉乎乎的屁股，哼着歌离开了第一案发现场。

赫宰也不知道东海在浴室里一个人鼓捣什么，但肯定是值得期待的惊喜，就先去楼下收拾刚才吃剩的厨余垃圾，顺手把还播着的刑侦剧拉到最后看一眼，心下小男生式地盘算：等过会儿东海出来了，就故意问他猜没猜到这季的真凶是谁——反正自己看完了，就可以给东海分析分析，东海一定会非常崇拜我的。

然而正当赫宰聚焦在电视屏幕上的美剧时，一个不注意，身后先是响起一阵叮叮咣咣的声响，再循声回过头去，尚未看清眼前的人，就被一股蛮力猛地压到大沙发上。  
“让你在床上等我，结果你却一个人跑到这里来看本季的大结局。”东海掏出声源的本体——一副手铐，继而娴熟地扣住赫宰的手腕，就连解锁的钥匙都被丢到了远处，“所以，你被逮捕了。”  
剧透犯人李赫宰这才看清面前的小警察李东海，或者说，美人警察李东海。  
东海虽身着一袭与电视剧中无异的警服，但与那些高大威猛的美剧警察形象截然不同的是，美人的长发无法完全藏进警帽，干脆全部束到一侧，并沿着脸颊垂下。  
赫宰戴着手铐，没办法去抚东海的长发，只得愣在原地，专心打量着将自己压制住的漂亮宝贝。  
而东海原本温润钝感的美丽也在警服的加持下变得有棱有角，反而多了些锐利，更是用不知从哪儿找来的cos用警棍抵在赫宰的下巴上，向上一挑：“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话，都将成为呈堂证供。”  
赫宰忍不住想笑，又怕东海扇他，便跟着演起戏来，只不过：“警察先生，在我被捕前，还有最后一个问题想要问你。”  
“什么？”  
由于东海正骑乘在赫宰身上，赫宰向上抬腰，浴袍下真空的性器便于半勃起的状态顶弄着东海警裤里的屁股：“你这地方湿得都冒水了，得先找个人帮你堵上，才能继续执行公务吧？”  
东海咬了咬下唇，手中的警棍都拿不稳当了，只对赫宰哼唧：“你好大的胆子，竟然敢袭警，这就把你关进监狱里！”  
“嗯，嗯。”赫宰恨不得立马就去名为李东海的牢狱服一辈子无期徒刑，“那我的美人小警察打算怎么罚我？”  
东海也有些演不下去了，双唇相抵的时刻，两人都有点笑场的意思。  
不过，该说的台词必须得说完。

东海打开双腿，隔着警裤来回蹭赫宰又热又硬的生殖器，唯独嘴上还厉声道：“罚你被我关一辈子，吃一辈子牢饭。”  
“那，”赫宰张开嘴，接着伸出舌头，不知是服从，还是命令，“喂我。”


End file.
